A network such as a local area network can comprise one or more network devices such as access points (AP) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. A network device can comprise a device that allows wired and/or wireless user devices to connect to a network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or other standards. A network device can be configured to provide access to one or more services (e.g., access to a private network or a public network, access to network-related services). In certain locations, where many network devices may be present, network devices may encounter or even provide interfering wireless signals. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.